Awkward Times
by lilemoneko
Summary: Sanzo notices Gojyo acting weird and decides to find out what's up. What will Hakkai and Goku think of all the weird stuff? Warning Yaoi! Sanzo X Gojyo.
1. Chapter 1

Glitter flies through the sky

Yay this is my first fic on here! I welcome all comments good or bad!

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or any of the characters from it. I am just making them dance to my evil twisted music! Muhahahahahaha! cough cough Anyway...Warning Yaoi!!!!!! This fic is Sanzo X Gojyo. Don't like it well then don't read it.

Talking/ " "

thoughts/ _Thoughts_

_flash backs/ _**Whoo time travel!!!!**

Now on with the story! Yippie!!!!!!! munches on Pocky

Chapter 1 Staring

All was quiet with the Sanzo Party and that was something amazing on it's own. Goku was keeping to himself for the past hour and a half and Gojyo was staring into space. The two hadn't argued at all today and it was wearing on Sanzo's mind. What the hell was going on?! The harison had yet to be touched and same with Sanzo's pistol. Hakkai looked like he was enjoying the silence. Sanzo looked in the rear view mirror to notice something he didn't see earlier. Gojyo had been looking at him the entire time.

**/Gojyo's POV/**

I stopped my train of thought quick when I noticed Sanzo stiffen up a bit. _Shit did he notice me staring?!_ I looked in the rear view mirror and there were Sanzo's violet eyes glaring at me. _Fuck me runnin down hill sideways! _Why the hell didn't I notice? Probably because I was fantacising bout him in my bed begging me to touch him. _Damn time to put my acting skills to work._

I smirked at Sanzo, "See something you like baldy?" _Nice one! Insert mental victory dance here._ Sanzo glared more and looked off into the distance to the right.

"Huh? What did I miss?" Goku asked yawning. Was the monkey sleeping the whole ride today or what?

"No chibi monkey so go back to sleep," I replied and dug into my pocket for a smoke that I desprately needed.

**/Normal POV/**

"Who are you calling a chibi monkey kappa!?!?"

"You, who else baka saru?"

"Shut up pervy kappa!"

"No you shut up baka!"

"Why you..."

**BANG BANG! **"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU JUST BE QUIET!?" Sanzo yelled standing from his seat to face the trouble makers.

"Sanzo I'm hungry when are we getting to the next village?" Well at least things are pretty normal again.

Guess what that's all I'm writing for now cause it's like 10:30 at night and I'm tired. Srry! I love all of the crazy readers out there! Chapter 2 will get into the yaoiness more than this one...ok maybe not all that much more since I might save it for later! Give me ideas also cause I need em! Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay it's time for chapter 2!!!!! And I have special guests! Welcome Sanzo and Gojyo!!! Insert clapping

Sanzo: Why the hell did we agree to come here again?

Gojyo: Cause Neko is paying us. Speaking of that where is the payment?

Neko: Um...under your chairs!

Both: look under chairs

Neko: sneaks away slowly

Gojyo: Hey there's no money only boxes of pocky!

Sanzo: pulls out banishing gun

Neko: O-O That's all the time we have for this so on with the story! runs away

Both: GET BACK HERE!!!!!!

Disclaimer! I no own Saiyuki! But I wish I did!

The group traveled till they got to a clearing in a forest they had entered only two hours ago. Since it was getting dark they decided to camp out even though there were many protests from mainly Gojyo and Goku. Hakkai had cooked dinner and they had all ate a silent meal. Ok it wasn't all that silent. Goku and Gojyo fought a little over the food but that's normal! After the Goku decided to go to sleep so Gojyo ended up helping Hakkai with dishes while Sanzo sat back and had a smoke. In his opinion things were boring and getting worse. Sanzo decided to go and take a bath in the river that was near by to pass the time. Hell he felt dirty and wanted a bath and this was the best he was gonna get. So he left with nothing but a quick look from Hakkai.

Gojyo looked up from some dishes away, "Where's the grumpy monk going?"

"From the looks of it to the river. Most likely he's going to take a dip while he has a chance."

"Heh can't wait till the morning when the water's warmer can he? Hope he catches a cold." Gojyo chuckled.

"Now you know you'd be upset if Sanzo got sick. I know you better than that Gojyo," Hakkai smiled.

"Really now Hakkai? You think I'd be worried about Mister I Can Take Care of Myself Cold Hearted Monk."

"Of course. Why else would you stare at him with that little hint of compassion every chance you get and fantasize?" Gojyo stared at Hakkai dumbfounded. _When in hell's name did he figure all that out?!_ Gojyo thought.

"Before you ask the question Gojyo I'll answer, it's obvious. I've known you for how long? Also you aren't very subtle with your attractions," Hakkai smirked at Gojyo. He hit the nail on the head. "Oh and you aren't going after Sanzo to the river and leaving me with the mess to clean."

"Damn Hakkai you are mean!" Gojyo sighed in defeat. _Oh well there's always another day._

**Next day / Random Village Inn**

"We need four rooms," Sanzo told the inn keeper.

"Sorry sir but we only have two availible at the moment," The inn keeper said.

"What should we do Sanzo? This is the only inn, should we go back on the road?" Hakkai asked.

"No we need supplies," Sanzo turned back to the inn keeper, "We'll take the rooms."

"I am not rooming with the monkey," Gojyo called out.

"Yea well I don't wanna room with you anyway pervy kappa! Who knows what you'll do tonight while I'm sleeping!" Goku said getting in gojyo's face, well what he could reach anyway.

"Shut up chibi monkey!"

"Make me perv!"

"Why you!"

**SMACK SMACK!**

"Both of you just shut up!" Sanzo scolded.

"Damn monk can't you give us a warning before you go hitting us with that damn thing!?" Gojyo yelled.

Sanzo ignored him and went off to one of the rooms handing the other key to Hakkai.

"Hakkai..." Gojyo was cut off by Goku.

"Can I room with you Hakkai? I don't think Sanzo's in a good mood today," Goku asked.

"Of course Goku. What were you about to say Gojyo?" Hakkai asked.

"Ah nothin. I forgot what I was gonna say when the monkey started up. I'm going to the nearest bar can you take my bag to the room for me?" Gojyo asked turning to leave.

"Of course," Hakkai replied as Gojyo left the inn.

"Did Gojyo look a bit mad to you Hakkai?" Goku asked.

"He's probably just upset he's rooming with Sanzo. Well Goku let's take every thing up and go shopping," Hakkai smiled knowing why Gojyo was the way he looked.

"Yay shopping!" Goku yipped.

Can you find the !

Sorry I lied! No yaoiness for now. I couldn't think of anything to make the yaoi magic. Plz forgive me! I might be able to get another chapter out by sometime next week. I'm not sure. By the way...REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!!!!! I love you all! ...O-o oh damn Sanzo and Gojyo are back!!!!!!

Sanzo and Gojyo: GIVE US OUR MONEY NEKO!!!!!

Neko: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BYE FOR NOW!

... Random dancing monkey


End file.
